Rise To Fame
by LuTatroX
Summary: When the Looney Tunes begin to drop in ratings, Sylvester joins the cast, but realizes that the world of fame has its ups and downs. I suck at summaries... Please R&R! Rated T.


**Hey, what's up you guys? Well, I have currently had absolutely no reviews, but I hope that changes. Once again, this fiction is centered mainly on my favorite character, Sylvester, but this is my take on the Looney Tunes fame. I also have a few OC's,**

**Frazz Freleng- Creator and Director of Looney Tunes. A fuzzy blue bird.**

**Sunshine Pooh- Assistant to Frazz, a yellow bear, said to be a descendant of Winnie the Pooh.**

**I also do have a few others, but I'll mention them later. Pairings will include:**

**Sylvester/Penelope**

**Penelope/Wiley**

**Taz/Tweety**

**Bugs/Lola**

**Wiley/Rhodie**

**Sylvester Jr./Tweety**

**OC/OC**

**Oh, and parts of this story are inspired by the fiction 'You, Me, and Kitty Makes Three' by...well, I don't know his/her name, but yeah. If the author of that story wants me to stop writing this, please let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

After a hard day at his work, Sylvester opened the front door of his apartment, and threw off his work jacket. But he then remembered it was Friday, so he went into the kitchen and put a popcorn bag in the microwave, excited to turn on the television. Tonight was to be his cousin's premiere on the hit Warner Brothers series, Looney Tunes.

The clock read 7:53, seven minutes until his debut. The microwave began to beep, and sylvester took out his snack and plopped down into his arm chair, pulling the remote from the coffee table. The TV clicked on and faded into the visuals of the Warner Bros channel. They had been anticipating the new segment of the ever growing popular Looney Tunes show.

They held auditions five months ago for a new companion for Tweety Bird, one of the most marketable characters on the show, once her pairings with Bugs Bunny and Hector Bulldog had dropped in ratings due to lack of plot conflict. So now for about three months have they been hyping the introduction of Tom Pussycat into the Looney Tunes family.

Sylvester smiled as the announcers declared tonights episode of Looney Tunes. What baffled the tuxedo tom was the fact that they didn't say 'new'. It was a small difference, but he always remembered it saying 'new'. And as he watched the shows theme song, he noticed it didn't have his brothers name in the titles.

But what really got his attention was the fact that the first cartoon he had seen before. It was last weeks Elmer Fudd and Bugs cartoon. This episode was a rerun! Sylvester then flipped the channel to an entertainment news show, which had a host bringing up the next topic,

"And a bubble burster to all you 'Looney Tunes' fans. The introduction of Tom Pussycat has been denied by said actor, who declared yesterday that he got a better deal from Warner Brothers rival station, 'Hanna Barbera' for a new cartoon in the process now to be called 'Tom and Jerry'. We had an interview with the series' creator and director, Frazz Freleng."

The image on screen changed to a short, tired lookong blue bird. He was the shape of an egg with the exeption of his orange beak and talons. A microphone was held up to him and the poor bird looked absolutely exhausted. But he cooperated by talking to the reporters,

"Is it true that Tom's new role was anticipated for months."

"Yes, and we had filmed four shorts with him for this month, but he quit after a better opportunity came along with Hanna Barbera."

"Why did you not try to get him back?"

"Well, our ratings were dropping, so our budgets decreased, so we coukdn't provide a better payment."

"What is next for the Looney Tunes?"

"Well, we're holding auditions on Sunday for a new cast member."

"And where is that, Mr. Freleng."

"741 Powell Drive, Los Angeles, California from 11 to 4."

"Well good luck, Frazz."

"Thank you, and to-"

Sylvester turned off the television and walked over to the phone, calling Tom's cell phone. It rung four times before a familiar voice answered the phone,

"Y'ello."

"Tom, why aren't you on Looney Tunesth?"

"Hanna Barbera made a great-"

"You've been dreaming of it for ten years, ever since they debuted Porky Pig!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"Dude, this is a chance for my own show!"

"But-"

"Sylvester, go to the auditions. Take my place!"

"Tom, I'm no actor, and-"

"Sylvester, it's comedy. Mostly physical comedy. It's not hard."

"I dunno..."

"Well I guess that means you don't get to meet Penny and Tweety and Bugs B-"

"Fine!"

"Awesome! I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Alright...I'll sthee you tomorrow...I guess."

"Okay, seeya!"

Sylvester, still a little shocked at what he said, slowly hung up the phone, feeling like he had a knot in his stomach. What made him give in so easily? Was it the desire to meet these inspiring actors? The temptation to show his cousin what it meant to stay true to yourself? The hope that maybe he'd become more popular even in his own line of friends? He didn't know, but now, he was stuck with it.

Ok**ay, I'm sorry this chapter was extremely short, but the next will be hette and longer! Please follow and REVIEW!**

**-LUTATROX**


End file.
